Fowl and Flora Ridden in the Stones
by BlueArcticFox
Summary: A story including ten different cats attempting to save their small Clan and home from a dangerous threat, one they have never encountered before. What's the threat? And who will survive?
1. Allegiances

RockClan Allegiances

Leader: Birchstar - Large, deaf, long-furred gray-brown and white tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Stormstep - Gray-blue tabby tom with faint stripes and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Pebbleheart - Plump gray tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

Apprentice: Blossompaw

Warriors:

Sparrowswipe - Small, plump, brown tabby she-cat with white belly, paws, and yellow-green eyes.

Apprentice: Icepaw

Owlflight - Tortoiseshell siamese she-cat with light blue eyes.

Nightsky - Black tom with bright yellow eyes.

Swiftwind - Black tom with green eyes.

Ravensong - Fluffy black she-cat with white chest, paws, and amber eyes.

Minnowstorm - Large, brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Sootfur - Big, black tom with orange eyes.

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Elmclaw - Big, fluffy brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Dapplepelt - Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Reedfoot: Pale brown tabby she-cat with pale yellow eyes.

Aspenfall - Silver tom with a white tail and blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Maplepaw - Dark ginger she-cat with white paws and bright amber eyes.

Rabbitpaw - Gray-brown tom with a white chest and pale green eyes.

Sandpaw - Cream tabby tom with light orange eyes.

Blossompaw - Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Icepaw - White she-cat with one yellow, and one blue eye, has hearing problems.

Queens:

Kestrelflower: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Kits: Shadekit, black tom, Batkit, brown-black tom with white tail tip, Beetlekit, small black tabby she-cat

Mountainfeather: Fluffy, soft, gray-and-white she-cat with blue-green eyes, expecting kits.

Elders:

Daisycloud - Orange tabby she-cat with forest green eyes.

Mistface - Lilac siamese she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Mossthorn - Siamese she-cat.

Outside the Clan:

Vinnie - Small, brown-and-white male dog with large ears.

Sassy - Small, fluffy light brown female dog with short ears and a curled tail.

Cookie - Large, brown-and-black dog with a slightly shaggy pelt and a long, low tail.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

A gray tabby feline strolled across a glittery forest path, stars all around, and her delicate paws making almost no sound. She took in the peaceful noises of the woods, her whiskers quivering with contentment. As she padded along the starry woods, her pale green eyes scanned the area. It had a rather tranquil atmosphere, which was why she enjoyed coming to visit in her free time, as it helped soothe her from all the work she had to do.

She approached a lake, seating herself at the bay of the water. She peered inside, seeing her own reflection, along with many stars. To her surprise, several blurry images appeared, making their way across the sparkling water. As hard as she tried, she couldn't see or make out the pictures clearly. Letting out a small sigh, she shook her head a bit, leaning down to take a drink.

Suddenly, her ears twitched and she lifted her head as she heard a rustle in the brush, however she didn't seem threatened. Emerging through the bushes was a beautiful, silky-pelted white she-cat, flecked with ginger and black around her face and tail.

"Oh, hello, Snowleaf. I wasn't expecting to see you," the gray tabby greeted with a friendly mew, turning her head to the other she-cat.

The white feline smiled, sitting down beside the tabby. "Greetings. How's your night going, Pebbleheart?"

"It's going alright, thank you. It's good to see you, I was afraid I wouln't find you around."

"Me too," the patched cat sighed. "How's the Clan?"

"They're doing good as well, and- forgive me if this seems rude, but, as happy as I am to see you, why have you come to see me?"

"Well, I've come to warn you."

"Warn me? About what? Badgers? A flood? Pack of rats? That one dog looks pretty suspicious.."

"No, no. Something much worse- much more dangerous. I want- no, I _need_ you to protect our Clan."

"But.. but what is it, Snowleaf?"

The silky white she-cat sighed. "Ten cats, of land, water, and sky, must come together to save their home against the flowers and the birds."

The plump she-cat gazed forward, sparkling green eyes narrowing. "A prophecy, huh?"

Snowleaf nodded.

"This one might be tough to figure out- ten cats, really?"

"I don't control the prophecy, I just tell them to you," the bi-coloured feline chuckled softly. "I have faith in you, though. You can do this."

"I hope so. Thank you, Snowleaf, for warning me."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blossompaw's POV

A small, slender calico she-cat stirred in her sleep, trying her hardest to block out the rustling noises of herbs around her mentors den. Of course, it would help, perhaps, if she got up to take a nap somewhere else, but she was much too tired to bother with that. Fortunately for her, her mentor was very kind, and didn't mind her napping in the quietness of the medicine cat den. At least, quiet compared to the rest of the Clan. But it seemed she just couldn't stay asleep, so, reluctantly, she lifted her head groggily.

"Ah, up already, I see?" The gray she-cat purred, gazing over to her apprentice.

"I wasn't really asleep to begin with, sadly," replied the young she-cat as she pushed herself up to begin grooming her pelt. She did peer over to her mentor, though. A chubby gray tabby, with a tail almost like a raccoons. She was surprised Birchstar hadn't named her Raccoontail! But nope, her name was Pebbleheart, and the name still suited her just fine.

"Oh, I see. Sorry if I'm making too much noise, I'm expecting Mountainfeather to come in soon, and I'm preparing a few herbs. In fact, I'm just about done. Mind going to get her for me?" asked the medicine cat with a smile.

"Oh, sure," Blossompaw replied with a smile in return, hopping out of the medicine cat den. As soon as she exited, her nostrils filled with the lively scents of her Clan's camp. The kits bouncing nearby the nursery, apprentices fussing about work, elders sharing tongues, warriors planning patrols, and so much more. She wanted to visit every cat to say hello, but she reminded herself to get Mountainfeather. Gazing over to the nursery, she saw the gray-and-white queen resting outside of the nursery, her belly swollen with expecting kits.

Padding over to the older she-cat, she dipped her head. "Hi, Mountainfeather," she mewed. "Pebbleheart's ready to see you," she told her.

The long-furred feline lifted her head off of the ground, chirping happily upon seeing the medicine cat apprentice. "Blossompaw! Hello, dear, and thank you for letting me know," she purred as she slowly got to her paws, beginning to make her way over to the medicine cats den.

 _Well, that's taken care of._ Thought the calico apprentice, gazing around the camp again. She noticed Kestrelflower, another queen, had taken over the responsibility of watching the three current kits- Shadekit, Batkit, and Beetlekit, who all had dark fur. She found that cute.

As she looked around so more, she noticed some apprentices emerge from the apprentice's den. Excitement welled up inside of her, and she decided to go say hello to her fellow apprentices. So, with a smile, she trotted on over to the group of cats, her tail high.

When she approached them, the other apprentices greeted her with friendly mews, some more mellow or enthusiastic than others. The few cats present were Maplepaw, Rabbitpaw, Sandpaw, and Icepaw. Maplepaw was considered pretty 'cool', amongst the other apprentices- she was practically worshipped. Or, it seemed that way to Blossompaw. She had a cool collected air to her. Rabbitpaw was pretty friendly and energentic, while Sandpaw was polite and reserved, it seemed like he didn't like to speak up often. And finally, Icepaw. The young calico thought Icepaw was great to be around, and was pretty cool looking too! Her eyes were too different colours. The white apprentice _was_ partically deaf, however, which made it hard to communicate. But Blossompaw knew her Clan had silent ways of communication, and in training, Icepaw learned how to read lips.

All five of them began to chatter, mostly about training and whatnot. Rabbitpaw, though, seemed especially excited.

"My mentor said I might be recieving my warrior name soon!" The gray-brown tom exclaimed with enthusiasm, his large ears perked up.

"Sounds exciting," Maplepaw added in, her voice rather monotone. "What'dya think it'll be?"

"Hmmm, I haven't thought about that yet, actually. How about.. Rabbitleap?"

"What about Rabbitsong, since you like to talk so loud and happily all the time."

"Rabbitsong? Rabbits don't sing!"

"You do."

"Well, ye-" The young tom was quickly cut off by a meow calling his name. He looked over his shoulder to see his mentor, Minnowstorm, approaching the crowd of young cats.

Blossompaw looked as well, her ears lowering a bit as she dipped her head in a hello. _Minnowstorm is a pretty big cat, and he is good fighter too! Rabbitpaw was lucky to have him as a mentor._ Thought the young she-cat, lifting her head again.

"Rabbitpaw, I think it's time you go on your hunting assesment," the brown tabby told his apprentice after a giving a quick nod to the other young cats.

The brown-gray cats green eyes lit up happily. "Really? I can go?"

"Mhm."

Getting to his paws happily, the tomcat quickly bounded over to the camp exit, his mentor trailing behind. _That's adorable._ Blossompaw commented inwardly, another smile appearing on her face. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"Weeeeell, it's sunhigh now, so, I'm thinking maybe sundown? I dunno how long those things take. You don't even have to do it, Blossompaw," Maplepaw replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You're right," The multi-coloured she-cat agreed, nodding. "I wonder when I'll get my warrior- or, um, medicine cats name?"

Maplepaw shrugged.

Just as Blossompaw opened her mouth to speak again, she heard her name being called by Pebbleheart. Getting to her paws, she turned to the other apprentice and waved with her tail. "Oh, I guess I have to go, I'll see you all later!" she chirped, going over to the medicine cats den.

Some time later, when the sun was nearly down, Blossompaw, who was settled outside of Pebbleheart's den, noticed Minnowstorm run back into camp, seeming out of breath. Stormstep, the Clan's deputy, and Blossompaw's brother, put his patrol on hold, and rushed over to Minnowstorm to see what the problem was.

"Rabbitpaw's gone missing!" The large tabby blurted out, a bit too loud. Stormstep lowered his ears, gazing at the Clan, who was now staring, many in a state of worry or fear.

"'Missing'? As, like, you lost him? Weren't you supposed to be following his every move for the assesment?"

"I know! But he somehow disappeared. I heard something behind me, turned around, and when I looked back, he was gone!"

"O-Okay, please, Minnowstorm, calm down. I-"

With a grunt, Birchstar, the Clan's huge, fluffy leader came out of his den, peered at the source of said noise. By now, though, the whole Clan was murmuring amongst themselves in a panicked fashion. When they noticed their leader, however, they slowly began to calm down- still seeming a bit worried nonetheless.

Noticing Stormstep and Minnowstorm being the center of attention, the regal leader paced over to the duo.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, voice loud and intimidating. Fact was, Birchstar was the kindest cat Blossompaw ever knew! He was just loud because he couldn't hear himself- he was deaf. Everyone in the Clan knew, though, Birchstar was as gentle as a fawn with them, but brave as a lion in battle.

"Minnowstorm says he's lost Rabbitpaw," Stormstep replied, followed by a sigh. "I suggest we send out a patrol to find him, I'm sure it isn't that big of a deal."

Birchstar nodded. "Send out a patrol?" He confirmed, Stormstep nodding in responce. "Yes, do that. Take whoever you like, and good luck all of you," the leader purred, taking a few pawsteps back to sit down and groom himself.

Pebbleheart, now sitting outside with her apprentice, prodded the calicos side. "Hey, how about you ask to tag along? I know you've been waiting to leave camp for a while. Now's your chance to get something out of your brother, hm?" The she-cat teased.

The apprentice blinked and watched as the patrol began to set out. Quickly, she bounded to her paws and rushed after her sibling, who was in the front of the group. "Hey! Stormstep, can I come?"

The tom halted, causing the whole group of cats to stop with him. "Wh- Blossompaw, why are you here? Don't you.. have some... herbs, or, something to sort?" He asked, sounding as confused as he looked.

"Nope! Pebbleheart said that this would be good for me. She said I had to get 'outta camp, sooooo, guess that means I'm comin' for the journey! Sign me up! Put me down, because I'm rolling with you today," she grinned. "Plus, Rabbitpaw's my friend."

After a moment of silence, Stormstep let out a sigh. "Fine, but, be safe, stay close to me, and don't get into trouble. Okay?"

"Yep."

The cats began to set off again. Blossompaw recoginized all of them, too! She was pretty good at remembering cats names, and she had to be good at that if she was going to be a medicine cat. One of the cats, Sparrowswipe, was a small and plump. Almost apprentice sized. She was a bit snappy, but kind once you got to know her, apparently. Then there was Owlflight, the most experienced and wise warrior in the Clan. Ravensong, a very chatty she-cat padded with them too. Nightsky was there as well, and he was a quick and steadfast black tom. Another black tom there was Swiftwind. Everyone in the Clan had a hard time telling the two of them apart, so they had to go by eye colour. Nightsky's was yellow, and Swiftwind's was green.

After what seemed like a moon of walking, Blossompaw bumped into Stormstep, who had stopped walking and was simply staring forward.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ravensong chirruped behind him, voice filled with concern and confusion.

Blossompaw peered out from behind the blue-gray tom, and the image made her green eyes go wide.

"Rabbitpaw's dead."


End file.
